Hans Kiranoko
Biography Hans Kiranoko (born July 28th 2008) is a 12-year old German boy, He was born in Berlin, Germany on July 28th 2008, he was put in foster care at the age of 17 months because his mother nearly killed him because he bared a resemblance to Adolf Hitler at a young age due to his dark hair and dark eyes which scares him and his father died of food poisoning from undercooked wurst, At the age of 11, he was discoverered by a fashion agency to become an singer alongside Sun Wei, Sun Chen, Satoko, and Setsuko, while Marie-Anne and Joseph were shopping, as of 2018 he made 8 albums and 45 songs. Roles Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs...Prince A Midsummer Night's Dream...Puck Personality Hans pretends to be very shy and softspoken due to female fans chasing him, which causes him to be quite shy, however, he does have a violent side to people who hurt his brothers and sisters, and he has a party animal side aswell, and is a prankster, however, in truth, he is very foul-mouthed, and annoys visitors, especially Giuseppe Todaro, he is protective of Alda, his sister from Italy, saving her from Giuseppe, he has a heart for Alda inside, such as buying her a Vanellope plush doll she wanted, he is shown to be quite thin due to malnorishment when he was locked in his own room when Rolf locked him in and hid Hans' bedroom key in his room, he didn't see Alda for 4 days until she heard him moaning for help and sounding hungry and weak. His voice sounds masculine despite being 12 in the original, hinting the fact he hit puberty at a very early time before Jo visited the family, When he speaks German he sounds polite, even using polite German phrases, but when he speaks English he sounds rude, as a result, Marie-Anne told him to speak German when around others. He is shown to be very Tsundere around visitors according to Satoko and Setsuko. Quotes ZE (The) WEATHERMAN IS PREDICTING A BILLION PERCENT A DEAD MAN-STORM AND IT'S COMING RIGHT AT YOU! ~ Hans to Giuseppe when he prevents him from watching the German news. Holy f***! ~ A suprised Hans to Alda So, you brought your sister with her s***ty tattoos, the s*** singers, the clown, WHAT A BIG PIECE OF GARBAGE! ~ Hans to the Todaro siblings F*** off Sheena ~ Hans to Sheena Zis is the worst job I've ever done, Alda, Bitte Give me that rifle...... ~ Hans annoyed at Gadahara. Conversations Mr. Appleton: "So what sibling you brought it?" Alda: "This is my big brother Hans! unlike me, he's not Italian, he's German, he helps me, don't you dear brother, now say hi to my classmates!" Hans: "Hi, all of you and suck my (bleep) Sheena Kane the (bleep)!" Sheena: "WHA?!" Hans: "Alda told me everything what you had done to her, HOW DARE YOU RUIN HER ARTWORK OF ME, BEING AGAINST ITALY AND GERMANY, AND CALLING HER A GERMAN, YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE SHE HAS THE ITALIAN FLAG IN HER HAIR! YOU DONE THIS TO HER BECAUSE SHE SAID I WAS HER FAVORITE BROTHER!" Angelo: "Also, she also done multiple things, she stole her Vanellope Von Schweetz plush." glares at Sheena Hans: "You need your priority straightened out, b****!" comes closer Hans: "If I ever see you annoying my schwester, I will never, ever invite you to my parties!" Hans threatens Sheena flips Stacie off Hans: "Filthy s***! DORK!" Stacie: "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" Hans: "YOUR BRUDER P***SED ME OFF!" Stacie: "I knew it! YOU'RE THAT GERMAN MALE WITH THAT ITALIAN FEMALE!" Hans: "I know you who you are!" Stacie: "SPANKING!" Hans: "VHAT? GET AWAY FROM ME, PERVERT!" Hans and Stacie fighting Hans: "I don't vant it, I hate meat Rolf." is eating a burger and fries while sitting on the basement sofa Rolf: "Just shut up and eat bruder." turns his head in disgust Hans: "How gross." Hans and Rolf in the room. In the Theory games In the games, he is first seen in the basement. Theory Smash Brawl Quotes "OKTOBERFEST!" When winning "Diagnosis: Dummkopf!" When pushing an enemy off the stage "Unglaublich! (Unbelievable!)" When losing "STERBEN!" Hans, after 5 minutes into battle. "Mein gott! You are going down!" When entering the arena Team Terrific 10's European League Exploding Spirit In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Like his game and show counterpart, he calls himself Germany's Bad Boy in the anime cartoon. He flirts with girls his age, such as Reicheru, but Reicheru still likes him, he is also protective of his sister Alda, he first appears in "Kiranoko Leader." where they find Hans in the Bellator area, he then says that the main cast except the male cast that the Bellator area is male-only and apologizes quite politely. He later appears as one of the kidnapped children, he is locked in a closet by the Todaros for 4-9 days, which happens to him alot, according to Alda, which is responsible for his poor nutrition. He is also starved and beaten. He along with the other members of Exploding Spirit makes yet another appearance in Exploding Spirit Comes to Town. The band performs a few songs to entertain the Team Terrific 10 until the stereo has been damaged. After being fixed, the band resumed singing their hit songs. Quotes from Supernanny: The Theory Animated Family Tree *Father: Joseph Kiranoko (1975-) *Mother: Marie-Anne Kiranoko (1974-) *Brothers: Sun Wei Kiranoko (2007-), Akim Kiranoko (2016-), Rolf Kiranoko (2017-), Elliot Kiranoko (2026-), Matti Kiranoko (2027-) *Sisters: Sun Chen Kiranoko (2007-), Satoko Kiranoko (2009-), Setsuko Kiranoko (2009-), Ania Kiranoko (2010-), Adele Kiranoko (2011-), Dita Kiranoko (2012-), Agape Kiranoko (2013-), Alda Kiranoko (2014-), Mi-Yung Kiranoko (2015-), Monique Kiranoko (2023-) *Brothers-in-Law: Satoshi Akato, Takashi Shikano *Sisters-in-Law: Ellen-Louise Poindexter *Aunts: Eva -Kiranoko, Aspen Kiranoko, Cassidy Tang- *Uncles: Lincoln Kiranoko, Braxton ( -) *Cousins: Phoebe Tang ( -), Harmony Tang ( -), Naomi Tang ( -) *Grandmothers: Hazel Kiranoko ( -), Ingrid Tang ( -) *Grandfathers: Jasper Kiranoko ( -), Xavier Tang ( -) Relationships *Rolf Kiranoko ~ *Akim Kiranoko ~ *Sun Wei Kiranoko ~ *Sun Chen Kiranoko ~ *Satoko Kiranoko ~ *Setsuko Kiranoko ~ *Agape Kiranoko ~ *Alda Kiranoko ~ Hans is very protective of Alda, and tries to stop Giuseppe Todaro from going near her *Adele Kiranoko ~ *Ania Kiranoko ~ *Dita Kiranoko ~ *Matti Kiranoko ~ *Mi-Yung Kiranoko ~ *Elliot Kiranoko ~ *Monique Kiranoko ~ His sister from South Africa. She often annoys him. Appearance He is a slim and scrawny boy, he has dark brown eyes but his right eye is covered by a long part of jet-black hair on the right, pale skin, a black hoodie and blue jeans, he has the Bellator marking branded on his forearm like his brothers, similar to the Bellatrix marking on his sisters, he is 2 centimetres shorter than Satoko and Setsuko due to poor nutrition and getting starved alot by getting locked in places by Rolf. In the Kiranoko Family Revisited, he is a slim young man, he wears now a hoodie with a skull on it, his jeans are now more damaged, and his the part of hair that covers his right eye is shortened a little, he seems to look more calm but more evil. During parties, he is topless that shows his thin and scrawny body, wears jeans covered in glitter, and headphones. Trivia *He is a former member of the PeTA Kids, taking his dislike and allergy of meat to the extreme, however, he quit when he found the controversial poster of his mother nude, causing him to quit in anger. *His favorite type of dog is a German Shepard, with the family owning six, named Maria, Shadow (Maria and Shadow are twins), Ludwig (The only one adopted from Germany), Death, Killer, and Blood (Raised in the household and are triplets) *His favorite torture method is Italian-German style, where Alda throws knives at the person while Hans holds them. *He and his band Exploding Spirit made a song called "Gehe zu Giuseppe ****!" meaning "Go to h*** Giuseppe!" to offend Giuseppe Todaro. *His favorite band is Rammstein, his least favorite is Boyzone, saying it is too happy-sounding. *Due to his dislike and allergy to meat, he is a vegetarian *He has poor nutrition due to his allergies and hating meat. *When he was in school a student in his year got expelled for making him and the 1st grade and his classmates watch the BME Pain Olympics. *His star sign is Leo, this makes him the only sibling with a fire star sign, the rest of his siblings have water, earth, or air star signs. *He is allergic to meat (especially venison, which causes vomiting, swollen lips, and even death) *He has a mild allergy to tomatoes, which only causes sweating and nothing else, his siblings are allowed to eat them though. *It is unknown on what he eats as he can't eat meat and most German dishes, but his favorite snack and sweet are listed though. *He is a vegetarian *He played the role as the prince in the school play, Snow White *He has the same brain mixed with Jose Kimik from Toshio Kisho's class *His full name is Hans Jurgen Kiranoko *In Christmas 2019, he opened his presents to reveal a book about Germany, toys from Germany, marzipan, a Nutcracker, a cinnamon dwarf smoker and a 1-tier Forest life pyramid. And in his stocking, he found a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Book, the Shrek movies on DVDs and a Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban book. *For Halloween 2019, he was dressed up as a Lederhosen boy *Some teachers in his school treat him like a time-bomb *His favorite color is Prussian Blue *His favorite movie is Almanya - Welcome to Germany (Detuschland). *His favorite TV show is Pastewka *He is somewhat a party animal, as he invites his brother and sister's friends including his friends, he calls it a sparkle party due to wearing clothes covered in glitter, loud music, party food, and prank calls *His favorite hobbies are prank calls, throwing parties, and challenging people to Yo Mama contests *He likes German Horror *His favorite snack is Marzipan. *He has his own YouTube show called Hans the TV Critic, it focuses on him reviewing TV shows and judges on whether they're good, OK, or bad. *He enjoys third person shooters, especially Grand Theft Auto, *He hates being called Hanny-boy, causing him to get angry, *His favorite subject in school is History. *He also enjoys watching'' Go! Animate ''videos, especially "Grounded" , "Behavior Card Day", and "Gets Held Back" videos. *According to Satoko, he stopped playing Pokemon X and Y due to the saving-game breaking bug, and he lost 5 save files. *He has a habit of yelling Oktoberfest when there is alcoholic drinks, in October, and when winning a competition Future Category:Children Category:Males Category:Pre-teens Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Singers Category:People Category:Boys Category:People from Germany Category:People adopted from Germany Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Germany Category:Children adopted from Germany Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from Germany Category:Boys adopted from Germany Category:Boys adopted from Europe Category:People born in 2008 Category:People born in July Category:Vegetarians Category:Children in School Plays Category:People from Minnesota Category:Children from Minnesota Category:Boys from Minnesota Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA